Conventional valances for golf cars have two primary functions. The first of these functions is to secure and hide the golf car enclosure when the enclosure is rolled up and not in use. This makes for a very clean and stylish look to the enclosure. The second function is to protect the fabrics especially the clear window which is made from a clear vinyl from the elements such as rain and dirt. These elements will reduce the lite of the product. When the enclosure is being used to protect the passengers from inclement weather the side and rear panels are unsnapped from the valances and rolled down. In the enclosure down position, the valances are not secured to anything and as the golf car is moving the valances tend to flap around. The flapping of the valances causes the snaps, used to secure the valances to the side enclosure in the rolled up position, to smack into the roof of the golf car which creates an irritating noise to the occupants traveling in the golf car. The present disclosure provides for a novel valance for a golf car which is directed to addressing the above problems with current golf car valances.